


Pretty Noodles in The Laundry Cycle 'Round and 'Round

by NoSirNotMeNotEver



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Capes, Bart just loves his boyfriend no matter what, Body Positivity, Chubby!Jaime, Don't worry it's happy :), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nesquik solves everything no cap, No smut ik ik I'm surprised too, Oooo fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, short-n-sweet, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoSirNotMeNotEver/pseuds/NoSirNotMeNotEver
Summary: As in, Bart is a very good boyfriend that always likes to make Jaime feel better.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Kudos: 14





	Pretty Noodles in The Laundry Cycle 'Round and 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Check the tags please :)

Jaime glared at the mirror, grabbing a handful of squish, and he shook it, grossed out by how pudgy he was.

He looked back at where Bart was watching him with interest, head tilted in curiosity, and Jaime looked back at the mirror again, harshly patting his belly.

"I'm gaining weight again."

"So?"

"I'm fat, Bart. I can't just burn it off by eating more like you do–"

"I like it."

Jaime froze, and he watched as Bart looked up at him, too, the both of them staring at each other with wide eyes.

"What– what did you say again? Um, uh  
...¿Perdóname?"

"I– I like it. When you're chubby."

Jaime swallowed. 

"I like it when you're chubby. I like your love handles and your belly and your tits and your cheeks and your ass and your thighs and the way that you always look so sweet and round, like a yummy cake that I would like to eat for the rest of my life, and–"

"I get it. Not really, but– no. Bart, you don't mean that–"

"I do. And besides, we'd be two weird peas in a pod. I like it when you're chubby–"

"–Fat–"

"–Chubby, and you like kids that can barely keep on weight."

It was true.

Bart was underweight, but that was due to genetics, and yes, Jaime did love the way that he could lick at the jut of Bart's hips, how he could see his ribs when he breathed, how he could count the knobs in Bart's spine.

But that was because Bart was beautiful, and not– not chubby.

"Jaime, baby, look at me."

Jaime looked down, Bart sitting up on the bed, and slim, long hands gently rubbed his sides, yellow eyes dark with hunger but open with adoration.

"I love it when you're chubby. You always look so sweet. I love you when you're thin, and in between, and I love you no matter how you look, and–"

Jaime cut Bart off with a kiss, cupping his cheeks and dragging him in close to him, and he shuddered as Bart pulled him in closer, one hand eagerly going down his pants and squeezing his ass possessively. 

"Mine. My sweet, beautiful Jaime. God, you're so beautiful, wanna keep you this way: happy."  
Jaime whimpered, and Bart pulled away from him, trembling with excitement. 

Jaime's breath caught as he ran a hand down Bart's chest, but the younger boy just shook his head, smiling.

"No, not yet. I just wanna look at you all day."

Jaime blushed, and he ducked his head, suddenly bashful. 

He felt Bart nuzzle into his neck, kissing the skin there fondly, and then next thing Jaime knew, he was on his back and Bart was pushing up his shirt, kissing his belly.

Jaime laughed, and he caught Bart's cheek, the younger boy looking up at him.

"Thanks."

"For what? Loving the one and only beautiful Jaime?"

Jaime grinned, petting the skin under Bart's eyes with both of his thumbs. 

"Hmm."

Bart purred against him, and Jaime tugged his boyfriend up, wrapping him in his arms. 

"Now, c'mon. This calls for some Nesquik chocolate milk."

Bart eagerly tugged out of his hold, and Jaime smiled, letting Bart pull him up for some obligatory chocolate milk time.

God damn, did he love his boyfriend, even though he was so ridiculous it hurt.


End file.
